1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage device, and more particularly to a massage device for massaging multiple muscle groups of the human body, such as the foot and back.
2. Description of Related Art
Massage devices are used to soothe tense muscles of a user so as to let the user feel at ease physically. Various known massage apparatuses have been proposed which employ vibrating or rotating members. However, such known apparatuses only provide single massaging action to one muscle group of the human body, such as foot muscles.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a massage device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.